1. Field
The present invention relates generally to devices for harvesting skin grafts. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an ultrasonic dermatome.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A dermatome is a medical instrument for cutting skin grafts and has been in use since the early 1900s. Prior art dermatomes include a blade with a straight razor-like edge and a head that can be adjusted to vary the width and thickness of the skin graft. Conventional dermatomes are either manually operated or electrically powered. Powered dermatomes are generally able to cut skin grafts more easily and more precisely than manual dermatomes. One electrically powered dermatome includes a blade that is driven in a side-to-side oscillating motion along the length of the blade edge and is powered by an electric motor and a mechanical drive.
Prior art dermatomes have a number of undesirable limitations. For example, conventional dermatomes require significant physical effort and coordination to operate and typically require more than one person to perform the procedure of cutting a skin graft. In particular, conventional dermatomes require the user to apply a precise amount of pressure to the dermatome while precisely controlling the speed at which the dermatome is drawn along the skin. Powered dermatomes are also notorious for generating an excessive amount of mechanical noise. Furthermore, the mechanical drive of prior art powered dermatomes are prone to undesirable wear and failure after only 20-30 hours of continuous use.